Los Angeles Prep
by Mindie the Mass Destroyer
Summary: Ema Skye's a high school student who is best friends with Maya Fey and Kay Faraday. They're sophomores at the prestigious Los Angeles Preporatory College, where Phoenix Wright is a teacher. In later chapters EmaXKlavier


**Hey everybody! This is my High School AU. **

_Ema: Sophomore, science geek who defies her clique._

_Maya: Ema's best friend, burger addict_

_Kay: Gossip Mongerer, popular._

_Klavier: 'glimmerous fop'_

**This chapter is told in Ema's point of view. Deal with it.**_  
_

* * *

I walked through the big, wooden doors that lead into Los Angeles Prep, dreading seeing that glimmerous fop who my friends call 'Klavier'. He was the most popular guy in school, and the most annoying to have as a lab partner. Luckily, I don't have science on Thursdays. But I do have English. My best friend Maya walked up.

"Hey, Ema!" she said happily. "You seen Kla-"

"No, and I don't want to, either!" I snapped.

"Fine, fine. Wanna get a burger at lunch?"

I nodded, and we walked into the grounds. Klavier, as usual, was leaning against his locker in a pathetic attempt to impress girls. Most of those bimbos fell for it, but me and my friends were smarter than that. We knew all the guy's tricks.

We saw Pearl, Maya's little cousin, skipping around the school with Professor Wright, the Law teacher. He'd gotten some new hair dye, by the looks of it. Pearl looked happy.

"Life as a 5th grader must be pretty easy…Pearl seems to be enjoying it." Maya muttered, fiddling with her skirt. Everybody knew she had a huge crush on Professor Wright, as he was only a year out of college.

"But remember Maya, we're sophomores," I pointed out. "We have crushes, lives and jobs. Not to mention the boyfriends."

Maya smiled and nodded. "Not to mention guys who like us!"

I looked down at my white shirt, which was partly covered with my trusty lab coat. My skirt was blue with a check design. This was what every girl wore, and every boy wore nearly the same, only they wore pants. We also had red bows if we were girls, and ties if we were boys.

Klavier looked at us. "Fraulien…nice to see you," he grinned.

I rolled my eyes, fighting to resist the urge to punch him right there and then. But, then again, if Headmaster Edgeworth found out that I hit somebody, I'd get a detention for sure. And Lana would flip.

Maya dragged me away, not wanting to see him go nuts at the German freak.

"Ema, I know you hate him, but just take out your anger on this…this puppet!"

"That's Trucy's!" I gasped. "Give it back to her!"

She shook her head. "Not true! So not true!"

We were the popular girls, not because we were pretty or anything, but because we were hard workers, and we knew exactly how to get what we wanted, but we weren't skanks.

"Hey…come to think of it, where's Kay?" I asked.

"Here I am!" Kay called.

We walked over to her, our short skirts swishing from side to side.

"So..." Kay muttered. "What subjects do you have?"

I got out my time table, hoping I didn't have a class with the fop today.

"Dammit, I have Math!" Maya cried.

"I have…wait, didn't…I don't have science today…" I muttered. "There must be a mistake!"

Kay got out her timetable, which was exactly the same as mine.

"Yeah, we have science. We don't have science on Thursdays, but today's Friday!" Kay exclaimed. "We have the fop."

We walked to our lockers grumpily, dragging our bags on the ground.

"I hate Fridays." We muttered in unison.

We headed to our classes. Maya had Japanese first, and Kay and I had English. We had Fop in our class twice that day.

"Good morning Ms Andrews."

"Good morning class. Miss Skye, how many times have I told you not to wear those glasses in my classroom?!" she said haughtily.

"I'd say around fifty times." I answered.

"Take them off." Ms Andrews instructed. I rolled my eyes and took them off.

An hour later, we had study hall. I loved study hall because usually Kay, Maya and I had it together and we put crayons up Mr Grossberg's nose just to see if he'd get brain damage like Homer Simpson. He always woke up before we even put the fourth one up. It was a pity, really.

"How many do you think we'll get up this time?" Kay asked.

"I think about four." I answered.

"I think three."

"I think we'll get five this time!" Kay said proudly.

Klavier sat with us. "Frauliens, do not tell me you're trying that stupid game again."

I nodded evilly. "And if you don't like it, you can shove it."

"Shove it where?" he asked unsurely.

"Up your-" Kay began, but stopped after she earned a hard look from Maya, who disapproved of swearing in any way, shape or form.

I rolled my eyes, grabbed the crayons and walked up to Mr Grossberg to make sure he was asleep. As usual, he was.

Kay smiled mischievously, and followed.

Maya came about a minute after.

We began shoving the crayons up his nose, and this time we got six before he woke up, in which case we ran back to our seats. Luckily, we were all really fast. Klavier scoffed. "Lucky."

I hit him over the back of the head. "Stupid Freak."

"Bimbo!" he teased.

I gasped. "How dare you!" I slapped his face. "How dare you call me your petty little insult! That little insult that you call all your 'pretty' fangirls!"

Kay kicked him, and Maya glared. "How dare you, you little-"

We stormed out of the classroom, and into the cafeteria. It was only fifteen minutes off lunch. Nobody saw us walk in, because the Lunch Lady, April May, didn't come to work until five minutes after lunch started.

At lunch, Klavier insisted on sitting with them, but they decided to sit outside.

"He's such a bimbo!"

"I know!"

"I hate him!"

"The whole school knows."

"He likes you!"

"?!" I screamed.

"It is a well known fact that he likes you." Maya explained.

"Then how come I've never heard about it?" I asked.

"Because every time we tried to say it, you told us not to talk about him." Kay answered.

"You shouldn't have taken notice of that!" I complained. "You robbed me of another reason to hate his guts!"

"That may be true, but we also saved you a lot of thinking." Maya said happily.

"True that, true that." I muttered.

Just then, the bell rang. Me and Kay had science, and Maya had math. We walked off towards our subjects, notebooks in hand.

I put on my lab coat, which was safely stowed away in my bag, and walked into the classroom, dreading what I knew would be a living hell.


End file.
